


The Samurai's Blade

by PoseidonsDaughter88



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I mean come on its SAO, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsDaughter88/pseuds/PoseidonsDaughter88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katana walked silently down the deserted street of the town of the New Beginnings, remembering memories that had been both a blessing and a curse. A chime distracted her from her thoughts.  'A welcome reprieve,' she thought drily before looking back at the distraction at hand. 'A message!' she thought in surprise, 'Have I been overly friendly with anyone lately? Cause I thought threatening that one guy would have been enough to dissuade him.' She shook her head clear before swiping her hand down to open the message. It was from Kirito...and he was asking for help. 'How odd,' she thought, 'But we could have some fun with this,' she continued wickedly. As she walked a smile appeared on her face that, had there been anyone on the streets, they would have scurried away immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 “Link start!” was said in unison by two dark-haired girls as they started the one game that would change their lives forever, although neither one of them was aware of that at the time. As the clunky Nerve Gear on their heads took its sweet time logging them in, their excitement just doubled, and then tripled. The sight they saw as they rose from the crouches they had landed in took their breath away. The world of Sword Art Online, fondly dubbed SAO, was even more magnificent than they were told. Well, one was told, the other had so rudely eavesdropped (*cough* Katsu *cough*).

“Wow!!” Katsu exclaimed, “Look Onee-chan, it’s so pretty!” Her companion nodded her agreement, “Too bad this can't exist in the real world,” she continued mournfully.

“True,” her quiet companion now dubbed Onee-chan replied, “but if this was real it wouldn't last very long, now would it?”

She sighed wistfully, “Yeah.”

Little did they know this perfect dream had just turned into a nightmare.


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, well hi guys (and girls if you're picky) I'm PoseidonsDaughter88 and this is my first story ever, but there was just such a disgusting lack of SAO fics that I just had to write one. I probably shouldn't have picked SAO as my first fic to write because you have no idea how much research I had to do, like phew. Anyways, I sort of co-wrote this with my best friend who shall be referred to as Lady_Anime, but seeing as she doesn't have any social media I can't tag her. I'm going to be putting this on Quotev and Fanfiction.net as well under the same name. Finally, I just wanted to thank you for reading my fic, tell you the chapters will be getting longer, and that the summary doesn't exactly match the text.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's and even some of those belong to Lady_Anime.

Katana walked silently down the deserted street of the town of the New Beginnings, remembering memories that had been both a blessing and a curse. A chime distracted her from her thoughts. 'A welcome reprieve,' she thought drily before looking back at the distraction at hand. 'A message!' she thought in surprise, 'Have I been overly friendly with anyone lately? Cause I thought threatening that one guy would have been enough to dissuade him.' She shook her head clear before swiping her hand down to open the message.

**From: Kirito**

**To: Katana**

**Hey, long time no see. Was wondering if you had any interest in helping the front liners in the boss raid for Floor 67? If you do, would you mind asking Katsu and her guild as well? We could use all the help we can get. Thanks, message me back with your answer, even if it’s a no, Kay? Hope to see you later, bye.**

'We, huh?' Katana thought curiously. “Well this could be interesting,” she muttered already continuing to walk, but now with a little more purpose in her stride and a message starting to form in her mind to send to Katsu later.

**Back at Asuna's Place with the Cast**

“Come on Kirito-kun, you've had us waiting forever. Who's this surprise help with the boss raid?” Klein whined for the millionth time. “OH! Are there any cute girls included?”

“I guess you could say that.” Kirito said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. CHIME. “Oh look a message!” he said eagerly, interrupting Klein's almost certain plea for details that he did not want to get into. 'Especially if _she_ ever found out,' he thought while sweat dropping.

“Who is it Kirito-kun?” Asuna's chiming voice asked, dying of curiosity about this so-called help as well as everyone else in the room. This room consisted of Asuna, Klein, Lizbeth, Silica, and Agil, the fewest people possible as per Kirito's request.

“It’s a message from our help,” Kirito replied, “It says that she'll be here-,” but was interrupted by an ominous KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

“Uh, was anyone else invited?” Silica asked nervously.

“I don't think so,” Asuna frowned while going to answer the door. She opened the door to find a cloaked figure standing there. “Can I help you?” she asked politely.

The cloaked figure reached up to pull down her hood revealing long dark hair held back in a braid that traveled the length of her back, icy blue eyes, and even fuller lips. Klein would have died of a nosebleed had they not been trapped in a game. “Hey cuz,” she smirked, “Long time no see.”

 


	3. Surprise

All of them (excluding Kirito and Katana of course) sputtered, “Cuz? As in cousin?” Agil asked in his deep voice.

“Yup,” the new girl replied easily, hanging up her cloak on the coat rack, taking a seat, and crossing her legs like she owned the place.

'Well,' Lizbeth thought drily, 'at least that's one less person to add to the “I Love Kirito Fan-club'

Kirito sighed, stepping forward he said “Guys, this is my cousin Katana; sorry you had to find out this way.”

Silica stepped forward shyly, “Katana? Is that your real name?”

“Course not,” she scoffed, “What idiot goes around here using their real name?” Nobody noticed when Asuna colored slightly at that comment.

Klein pushed his way to the front, bowed, and took her hand, “My name is Klein, I'm 23, and I'm single. Pleasure to meet you my lady!” However when he leaned forward to kiss her hand, she pulled it away. Kirito raised an expectant eyebrow at her and she relented,

“Fine,” she sighed, “My 'name' is Katana, I'm 19, and single. Pleasure to meet you as well, I'm sure.” That last sentence had been said with so much sarcasm you could practically taste it, but it seems Klein had chosen to be oblivious, so he just beamed and walked back to his former spot.

“So?” Kirito asked, “What’s the verdict?”

Katana drew the moment out to make them all the more anxious before replying, “I've decided to help you, and so has Katsu and her guild,” They all sighed with relief, until she continued on with, “But we have to go to her.”

Only then did Kirito frown and ask, “But how are we supposed to do that, her guild hall is extremely secret, nobody knows where it is.”

“Not nobody,” she said in a singsong voice. “Now then,” she continued her smile sharp, “Who’s up for a little adventure in the woods?”

  
  


 


	4. Into the Woods We Go

The cast had found themselves deep in the woods and had been walking for miles without end. Everyone now seems to think that Katsu's Guild hall is impossible to find.

“How much longer do we have to go?” sighed Lizbeth

As everyone continued to move forward, a little conversation came up. “So...” Klein asked, trying to impress Katana, “Have you heard about that new guild that just popped up? Apparently they've been clearing floors for ages, but just recently began to be noticed.”

“Is that so?” Katana smirked knowingly, “I wonder who they could be?” she said totally not wondering.

They continued this way for a while, Klein trying to impress Katana and Katana totally not being impressed, until Klein resorted to the one thing he thought he'd never have to do, _Pickup Lines._

“Hey Katana, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together,” Klein called.

Katana, still wearing that insufferable smirk, replied, “If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together.”

Behind them the others began to Ooooh, Lizbeth even went so far as to call, “You need some water for that burn?” But Kirito just groaned, he knew where this was going, _a Pickup Line War._

Klein stammered, but gathered himself enough to ask, “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

“I wouldn't know, but I scraped my elbow when I crawled up from the depths of Hell,” Katana replied cool as ice.

The next thing you heard was “Oomph” as a small laughing figure fell out of the trees…onto Kirito. Looking closer revealed a small, strange, and laughing, young girl with tears streaming down her face. She pointed to Klein and exclaimed in a childish voice, “Idiot! Moron! Those pickup lines were sooo lame! Nobody could fall for something so cheesy!” Then as she looked down, her eyes widened and a joyful smile appeared, “Kirito-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!” She then threw herself at him in a hug, “I've missed you so much! Have you missed me? Huh? Have you?”

Kirito smiled as he looked at her and said teasingly, “Course I have! Who wouldn't? Whoever would even think of this horrendous crime, bring them to me, I'll set them straight.” He even went so far as to put up his fists and strike a macho pose.

Then two other figures fell out of the trees, but this time landing on their feet. The first one was tall, like really tall, like Takashi Morinozuka tall. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was very muscular. The second one was very small, had short blue hair, and green eyes; she seemed to be very young. The strange girl on Kirito stood up and walked over the other mysterious people. This girl had long hair as black as night with deep blue eyes. “Katsu,” the taller one scolded, “Did you really just fall out of a tree and not land on your feet?”

“But Shì, it was so funny I couldn't stand, which is why I fell out of the tree!” Katsu explained, waving her hands around. “Didn't you think so Kaori?” she asked referring to the small blue-haired girl.

“O-oh,” Kaori stammered, “Of course master! It was hilariously idiotic!”

“Master?” Klein questioned, “Why would anyone ever call you master? And obviously someone fell for them. I mean you even fell out of a tree for these so-called 'cheesy' pickup lines.”

Katsu put her hand to her chest offended and called, “Hey! I did not fall out of a tree for your cheesy, and they really are cheesy, pickup lines! I fell out of a tree because of Onee-chan's amazing comebacks, thank you very much.”

“Onee-chan?” Lizbeth said dumbfounded, but she was secretly relieved. 'One less person for the I Love Kirito Fan Club' she thought.

Katsu nodded and confirmed, “Yup, Onee-chan.” She waved her hand toward Katana in a beckoning gesture and said, “Onee-chan come on, let’s do the pose!”

“No,” she refused.

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!” Katsu finally whined, looking towards her and giving the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Katana sighed, admitting defeat and walked towards her. Katsu beamed and linked one of her arms with one of Katana's. Then, Katsu put a peace sign up to her eye with her outside arm like Sailor Moon while Katana put three fingers up to her eye, the middle, index, and thumb, like Sailor Mercury. “We are the Kirigaya sisters,” Katsu exclaimed excitedly, Katana dully. Katana gave them all a death glare as they said this last part, “Bow down before us!”

Katsu then bounced forward and commanded, “Blind ‘em!” Both Shí and Kaori stalked forward, after that, everything went dark.

 

 


End file.
